The present invention relates generally to displays and more particularly to a display for use with an automobile of the type having a brake light in the rear window.
Automobiles which include a brake light in the rear window have been in use now for several years.
It is commonplace to secure decal type displays on the rear window of an automobile. Such decals are permanently affixed (i.e. non-removable) and do not functionally combine with any part of the automobile.